Canada X Shy Bookworm! Reader
by Redgurl13
Summary: End of the year yearbook signing, will Canada strike up the courage to ask for your autograph?


Canada X Shy!Bookworm!Reader - Yearbooks

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters!

Key:

(Y/N) = Your Name

(C/N) = Your "Crush's" Name *(NOT CANADA!)

(H/C) = Your hair color

(E/C) = Your eye color

3rd Person P.O.V.

Most people enjoy the end of the school year. You can tell by the way they run screaming down the hallways the second the bells rings signaling the end of the day, feet pounding frantically and eyes darting from side to side, as if they thought that if were still in the building five seconds after the last bell, they might be permanently trapped in the school building for the duration of the summer. Some people enjoyed the end of the school year. Not you.

No, you enjoyed learning and reading. In fact, most of the time your nose was stuck in a book. Kind of like now. Only right now, you and the rest of your high school were currently trying to pack themselves into the already overcrowded football field(1). Why? Yearbook signing of course! Which also explained why your head was currently stuck in a book. You didn't have many friends, and the few you did have all had too many other friends to even remember you sitting off in some long-forgotten corner of the field. At least you were invisible enough that people didn't notice and make fun of you in your solitude. At least _he_ wasn't there. He being your crush (C/N).

Yes. You, the loner, the bookworm, the one who was too shy to actually even introduce yourself, had a crush. Unlike what one might think, he wasn't the most popular guy in school. He didn't even have that many friends (although not-that-many was still a lot more than you had). He was one of the few people who actually seemed to take note of your existence. Except for today, it seemed.

Nope, today he was off getting his yearbook signed by his friends and acquaintances. Every time he so much as glanced in your direction, he seemed to stare right through you to the grimy wall behind you. What a great way to end the year, huh? Friendless. Loveless. Lonely.

With a sigh you felt your heart seem to shatter into little tiny pieces. Keeping your eyes trained onto the pages of your book, you did your best to smother these feelings of absolute abandonment and loneliness. Suddenly, you heard the crunch of the grass under feet. It sounded quite close to you so you looked up.

Standing in front of you was, not your crush, but some guy you had actually never seen before. He had medium length blonde hair with an odd curl handing down and large violet eyes framed by rectangular glasses. His face was turning really red and you couldn't tell if it was the heat from the oncoming summer, or if he was actually feeling shy to talk to you.

"H-Hi! Um, I-I know you d-don't know who I am, b-but could you sign my yearbook?"

The poor guy looked like he was going to pass out or have an anxiety attack at any moment (plus he was kind of cute) so of course you said yes. As you were signing his book with generic yearbook script most teens use for acquaintances (you know the drill HAGS, will miss you, keep in touch, etc.) he seemed to be fidgeting nervously, casting awkward glances at you, and the back at your virtually untouched yearbook. You got the hint.

"Sign mine?" You inquired, peering up at his slightly taller form.

The look he gave you resembled a deer in the headlights.

"S-sure!" He stuttered happily, flipping open the first blank page and scribbling gleefully in neat cursive.

You finished before him, and so waited patiently for him to finish, flipping absentmindedly through your book and taking sideways glances at him from time to time. Half of you was wondering what was taking so long, the other half was NOT of course checking him out or anything... You noticed his hoodie was red with a white maple leaf imprinted on it. _Canadian, eh?(2)_ You thought to yourself, not realizing that he had now finished and was staring directly back at you, his face becoming almost as red as his attire.

"W-well see you later (Y-Y/N)!" He stammered slightly, although he seemed relatively more confident now, almost as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Just as he was walking away, you noticed your crush look your way. His eyes lit up as though, by some miracle, he had chanced to notice a girl where previously naught but concrete wall had been. Walking towards you he silently gestured towards your yearbook, lying open where the Canadian had left it on the ground beside you. You nodded slightly, taking his own yearbook from his hands as he handed it to you before picking up yours.

Glancing through some of the others who had written in it, you noticed that there must've been at least fifty different signatures all wishing him a good summer and listing memories and qualities that they remembered about him. _Wow_, you thought,_ I never knew he was so popular... _He picked up your book, scribbled something in messy print in a five second record, snatched his yearbook back before you had even finished writing the first sentence, and dashed off to get his yearbook "signed" by someone else.

Glancing through your yearbook eagerly to see what he had written, you were severely disappointed by the barely legible scribble that was left to you, which read...

Dear (Y/N),

H.A.G.S!

(C/N)

Feeling disheartened by your crushes indifference you decided to thumb through the other pages, stopping when you noticed a particularly long message. _Who wrote this?_ You thought to yourself before settling down to read the impeccably neat cursive script.

Dear (Y/N)

I know that you don't know who I am, but it would be impossible not to notice you.

Your gorgeous (H/C) locks shine brighter than the northern star.

Your (E/C) sparkle more than the new-fallen snow ever could.

Your smiles send shivers down my spine even though none of them have ever been directed at me.

By now it should be obvious that I am completely and irrevocably in love with you.

I know that you probably think by what I've written so far, that it's merely for your looks.

This could not be further from the truth.

I love your sense of humor, your kindness, your generosity.

I love how you always are calm and how you never let what anyone thinks of you keep you away from your passions.

I am sorry and understand completely if receiving this message makes you uncomfortable, or if you do not return my feelings.

Either way, I hope that you have an amazing summer filled with love, laughter, and hope.

Yours Truly,

Mathew Williams

XOXOXOXOXOXO

P.S. If you do return my feelings, could we maybe hang out? Here's my number...

Blushing at his message you quickly and neatly tore out the page on which the awful script had scrawled "HAGS", crumpled it up, ad tossed it into the nearest trash receptacle. _It was time for me to get over him anyways._ You thought with a sudden burst of confidence. _For now, I have a call to place._

END

It can be either one, an American football field or a soccer field depending on which your school has

Do you like what I did there? ;)


End file.
